1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a uniform deformation structure. Particularly, the present invention relates to a striking plate of the golf club head having a plurality of equal-length buffers each of which is extended from a center portion to an outer periphery on a rear surface of the striking plate. More particularly, the present invention also relates to each of the equal-length buffers of the striking plate having an inner end for commonly delimiting a configuration for a striking zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring initially to FIG. 1, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0144079 discloses a conventional golf club head structure typically including a golf club head body 1 and a striking plate 2. The striking plate 2 mechanically and securely connects to the golf club head body 1 to constitute a golf club head. Generally, the striking plate 2 includes a plurality of support ribs 20 and a central thick-walled portion 21 surrounded with the support rib 20 on its rear surface. Each of the support ribs 20 radially extends from a center portion to an outer periphery of the striking plate 2, and further connects to an edge of the central thick-walled portion 21.
Referring again to FIG. 1, the support rib 20 of the striking plate 2 consists of a plurality of horizontal narrow ribs 20a and a plurality of vertical narrow ribs 20b. The number of the horizontal narrow ribs 20a is less than that of the vertical narrow ribs 20b. Each of the horizontal narrow ribs 20a has a length substantially greater than that of each of the vertical narrow ribs 20b. In addition, the thickness of each of the support ribs 20 proximate the center of the striking plate 2 is slightly greater than that proximate the outer periphery of the striking plate 2. Namely, the thickness of each of the support ribs 20 is gradually reduced from an inner end to an outer end. Accordingly, each of the vertical narrow ribs 20b performs a resilient force higher than that of each of the horizontal narrow ribs 20a. Consequently, the horizontal narrow rib 20a and the vertical narrow ribs 20b are mismatched in elastic deformation.
Simply, there is a resilient difference between the horizontal narrow rib 20a and the vertical narrow ribs 20b of the striking plate 2. Accordingly, uneven elastic deformation of the striking plate 2 may occur around the central thick-walled portion 21 while striking golf ball. Consequently, it may result in unwanted deviation of a flying trajectory of a golf ball that decreases accuracy for striking golf ball.
Hence, there is a need for the improvement in the striking plate 2 of No. 2003/0144079. In particular, the horizontal narrow rib 20a and the vertical narrow ribs 20b of the striking plate 2 must be matched in the elastic deformation. To accomplish this task, it is necessary that the resilient difference between the horizontal narrow rib 20a and the vertical narrow ribs 20b of the striking plate 2 must be eliminated.
The present invention intends to provide a golf club head having a uniform deformation structure consisting of equal-length buffers each of which is radially extended from a center portion to an outer periphery on a rear surface of a striking plate. Each of the equal-length buffers of the striking plate has an inner end for commonly delimiting a configuration for a striking zone substantially similar to that of the outer periphery of the striking plate in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.